Spelling Out Your Name
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: "I hope the sun never comes up." Scorpius sighed. "I hope it never does," Rose agreed. ScoRose. :)


Spelling Out Your Name

**Hey there Harry Potter readers! My name's Sydney, and I doubt most of you know me. That's because I write fics mainly for House of Anubis, so I don't venture into this area of the site too often. I do, however, adore Harry Potter (and ScoRose), so I thought I'd take a shot at writing a story for the couple. I may turn this into a multi-chapter (just little one-shots per chapter) if you guys like it. Thanks! - Sydney **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved. Obviously. **

**_This story is dedicated to my amazing sister Lauren. 3 _**

**In the middle of the night,**

**when I'm in this dream,**

**it's like a million little stars**

**_spelling out your name. _****- Taylor Swift **

Rose Weasley wandered amongst the Hogwarts school grounds, only occasionally tripping over stray roots and various large plants. She was never the most graceful girl, anyone could see that just by the way she walked.

It was dusk, and the sky was painted in an array of bright oranges and pinks that made any artist beg for their canvas and paints. And that was exactly what Rose was out there to do - paint the sky.

She set up her canvas just up the hill by Hagrid's hut, high enough off the level grounds to feel like she was almost up in those colors. And she started to paint.

First a swipe of orange mixed perfectly with pink, then a streak of red as firey as her hair. The colors seemed to dance across the canvas as Rose painted them - they almost had their own life. Wisps of pink spiraled into the orange, and dashes of yellow mixed with the reds. It was a masterpiece that could leave any art-hungry person drooling.

But Rose had her own masterpiece to drool over.

His name was Scorpius Malfoy, and much to Rose's dismay, he was headed to the exact spot where she stood.

Rose began to collect her things, carefully holding the half-finished painting in front of her as she scrambled to fold her easel and close up her paints. But of course, she wasn't fast enough to escape ever-quick Scorpius.

"Where are you going? It's just about to get dark, don't you want to stay and stargaze?" he asked the redhead.

"No, I really should go back inside." Rose insisted, starting towards the front doors of the school.

Unfortunately, with her bad luck, the doors were locked.

"They lock after dark." Scorpius explained, rushing down the hill to help Rose carry her paint supplies.

"Figures." she muttered under her breath. Scorpius just laughed and took the easel from her, beginning to ascend the hill again.

"So I guess we're stuck out here?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Unless you want to get scolded, yes." the blonde boy answered.

"Alright, so what are we going to do for the _entire _night?" the girl asked just as quickly as Scorpius had responded, realizing just how long an entire night really was, and just how many times she had to attempt to not screw up.

"I don't know," Scorpius said, shrugging, "stargaze, walk around a bit, go for a swim ... whatever we want. We have the entire grounds to ourselves!" he opened his arms wide, as if to embrace the starry sky.

"I guess we do." Rose agreed.

"So let's go!" her company declared, almost to the top of the hill.

When he did reach the top, he set down the easel and lay flat on his back, gesturing for Rose to do the same. She did, easily placing her painting by the easel. Rose had to admit, being so close to Scorpius did feel nice. She had never really talked to him in school, just admired how _incredibly _attractive he was. And she was absolutely certain that he knew he was so attractive, but if he did, he didn't show it. Scorpius wasn't the cocky kind of person everyone expected him to be. He was actually really kind, and though he did have his moments, everyone generally loved him. Because of this, Rose could hardly fathom why he was placed in Slytherin. _Family tradition_, she assumed. She assumed correctly.

"Do you ever think about how we've got all of the world to explore, and we could change anything we wanted to whenever we wanted to, but we don't, because we're all cowards?" Scorpius suddenly asked.

_'Okay, so he's kind _**_and _**_rather philosophical.' _Rose thought.

"No, I don't really, but it's a lovely thing to think about." she said. As soon as she did, she wished she could take it back. It sounded horribly stupid to her. But Scorpius just smiled.

"I mean, it's just so stupid how we're afraid to do anything, even though we all know we want to." he continued. Rose nodded.

"I just wish we could get away sometimes. Though I suppose spending a night out here with you is pretty good." the boy laughed. He really did enjoy Rose's company.

The two lay in silence for what seemed like hours after that comment, but it was really only several minutes.

"Why are you in Slytherin?" Rose blurted out. The question had been burning in the back of her mind for _seven whole years_, the least she could do now that they only had a month left was to ask it.

"I don't know, actually. Guess it's kind of a family thing to be in Slytherin," Scorpius explained, not the least bit fazed by Rose's sudden question, "but I don't think I belong there."

"I don't think you do either." the redhead decided. In all honesty, she thought Scorpius belonged in Gryffindor. And not just because she was in it. Really, it was because he was always brave and strong, but kind. Scorpius never pulled pranks on other students or acted as if they were below him like the other Slytherins did. And frankly, Rose just didn't think it was fair for him to be placed in a house like that.

"Well, thanks Rose. It's nice to know someone actually sees that." the blonde boy smiled sincerely. He had always wanted to hear a comment like that, and it made his insides want to burst with pleasure. Scorpius knew he wasn't truly a Slytherin, but didn't dare tell his father, who would be disgusted by that fact.

"You know, we should really do something." he suddenly declared.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, run down the hill, go for a walk?"

"Alright, let's do it."

And so Scorpius took off down the hill, Rose running right behind him. He held out his arms again, catching the wind in the sleeves of his sweater. Rose's red hair flew out behind her like a magnificent curtain, and Scorpius could smell the sweetness of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume.

At the bottom, he stopped, waiting for Rose to reach it to. She did, and Scorpius began to walk, motioning for her to take his hand, even though there was really no reason for her to. They weren't close at all.

But she took it anyway, because who was she to decline _Scorpius Malfoy_, the boy she'd had a crush on for years?

"This is nice. I like it just being you and me." Scorpius grinned, gripping Rose's hand a bit tighter.

"I like it too, but we haven't really gotten to know each other over the last seven years." she pointed out.

"This is true," the boy agreed, "we've been around each other for _seven years _and I still don't even know what your favorite color is!"

Rose laughed, and so did Scorpius.

"Well, it's purple, though it changes often. And yours?" she told him.

"I don't know. Red maybe, maybe green. Next thing - favorite food." he answered, prompting a new question.

"That's difficult," Rose said, as Scorpius nodded his head in agreement, "that's _really _difficult." This earned another laugh and nod of the head from Scorpius.

"Yeah, I don't think I could choose either. Maybe Toad-in-the-Hole"." he answered, swinging Rose's hand back and forth, still gripping it.

"That's a good one. Okay, what's your favorite lesson?" Rose's question this time.

"Charms. I'm good at it. Yours?"

"Potions, I'm good at _that_."

"Favorite Quidditch team?"

"Holyhead Harpies."

"Mine's the English Nationals."

"Favorite song?"

"Don't have one."

"Me either."

"Favorite season?"

"Fall."

"I like Summer."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Swim!" Scorpius shouted.

And then Rose was in the lake.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as she emerged, water dripping from her bright hair. Evidently, swimming really _was _Scorpius' favorite thing to do, as he was right there next to her, in the cool water.

"Come on, it's not _that _bad!" he laughed, swimming circles around her.

"Yes it is, it's like, late, and the water's _cold_!" Rose argued. She wasn't actually that cold, she just wanted to give Scorpius a hard time. But he didn't see her shaking, so he knew she was just fine.

"Just swim around a bit, it'll be great!" he insisted, diving back into the water and coming up just short of the middle.

"Fine." Rose gritted her teeth and dove under, appearing right next to Scorpius.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" he asked.

"No." she admitted dully. Scorpius grinned and dove under again, happy with his success of getting Rose to swim a little.

"Oh no, I think I see the giant squid!" he half shouted, pointing to a spot not far from Rose.

"What? Where?!" she yelled frantically. Scorpius took this opportunity to pick her up around her middle and throw her back into the water.

Rose came up laughing, and shoving him.

"You. Evil. Little. Thing!" she cried, throwing soft punches at his arm.

"Ah, well." Scorpius laughed, casually floating towards the edge of the lake. Rose followed him in a hurry, she didn't want to be left alone in the lake with the monster. In all truth, neither did Scorpius. But who didn't want to have a little fun now and again? Especially with the girl he liked?

When the two got out of the lake, the blonde boy shook his head like a dog, sending droplets of water all over the place.

"Agh!" Rose squealed, shielding herself from the oncoming spray of water.

"Got ya!" Scorpius laughed innocently, taking Rose's hand again and leading her towards the hill. Only, this time, he led her _around _the hill, not up it.

"Where are we going?" she wondered.

"We're just taking a little stroll." he answered happily. Rose shrugged and continued walking in silence.

Eventually it was Scorpius who broke it.

"So what do you want to do with yourself when we get out of here in just two months?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, I haven't really given the idea much thought," Rose said, "what about you, Scorpius?"

"I have no idea either. Mum wants me to become a healer, since I'm apparently 'so good at spells and such', but Dad wants me to work in the Ministry. Something about 'following in the footsteps of the Malfoy men'." he decided.

There was silence again, but only for a moment.

"But frankly, I'm so damn _tired _of following in their footsteps! None of them were actually good people, you know. So why do _I _have to become another hated Malfoy? It's not fair." Scorpius almost yelled.

"No, it's not. But I don't think you have the capability to become hated, Scorpius. I think you're pretty damn wonderful." Rose smiled, nudging the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks Rose. I think you're great too," he grinned, "in fact, I think you're _so _great that you can handle a race!"

"A race? Are you challenging me, Malfoy?" the girl asked cockily.

"Indeed I am, Weasley." Scorpius confirmed, letting go of her hand and breaking into a fast run.

He was fast, but Rose was faster.

She sped up behind him, easily passing him as his eyes widened in disbelief. Yards ahead, she stopped by a tree.

"You didn't think I'd be faster than you!" Rose shouted to the still-running boy.

He shook his head.

"No, I admit that I didn't have as much faith in your running skills as I do now." Scorpius admitted, laughing.

"That was thrilling though, Rose, you must say." he smiled.

"I never said it wasn't."

Scorpius shuffled over to a space by their hill, his gait awkward and unbalanced, still sore from running.

He laid down, facing the sky.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?" he whispered to Rose. She did, taking a spot right next to him, so their sides were touching.

"Quoting a song. I like it." she noted, absentmindedly brushing Scorpius' hand.

"And as I laid on the hill, I think about how if people were rain, I was a drizzle, and he was a hurricane."

It was Rose who whispered that line.

"Quoting a book. I like it." Scorpius decided, almost laughing.

Silence fell over the pair. Scorpius got up and took Rose's hand, leading them to God-knows-where.

He stopped them right by a tree, where the bright moon was evident through the branches. Rose spun around to face him, and the moonlight lit up her body like a Christmas tree. Scorpius' breath was taken away from him. She looked _gorgeous. _Her red hair blew in the wind, framing her porcelain-skinned, matured, but still young face perfectly. Her green eyes sparkled wonderfully, and a small smile played on her thin lips.

While Scorpius was staring at _her, _Rose took the opportunity to stare right back at _him. _He too looked good, although there was no moon to light him up. Still, his white-blonde hair was messy, in a hot, rumpled outdoorsman sort of way that Rose liked. His baby blue eyes were soft and happy, with a light glow in them that made it seem as they were dancing with fire. He too wore a smile, his bigger than Rose's, but not by much.

"I don't believe I've ever told you how beautiful you are." he said softly, his smile growing bigger, like Rose's. Both hearts sped up.

"I don't believe you have. But I've never told you how handsome you are, so we're even." she breathed.

And then they were kissing. His lips were pressed into her's firmly, but softly. Undeniable sparks flew, no matter _how _cheesy and cliché that is.

"I hope the sun never comes up." Scorpius sighed.

"I hope it never does." Rose agreed.

**So, what'd you think? Please leave your comments and suggestions! Thank you for reading! - Sydney xxx**


End file.
